


Christmas Tree - Prompt 1

by NoelleLaMarie



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Tree, Drinking, Established Relationship, F/F, One Shot, Post-Canon, References to He-Man and the Masters of the Universe, Tumblr Prompt, and other properties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:00:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21656413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoelleLaMarie/pseuds/NoelleLaMarie
Summary: based on inlleaa's tumblr prompt. Catra gets a surprise visit from her high profile girlfriend, who brings her a holiday tradition to brighten up the winter season. I'm not doing the whole list but I'll try to do as much as possible.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43





	Christmas Tree - Prompt 1

Castle Greyskull was in high spirits during the holidays.‘Holidays’ being a relative term since the planet of Eternia was one with multiple winter customs, due in part to its diverse population.

Catras people didn’t have a winter custom as far as she knew, whenever she would spend winter at home the most they would do was drink and party and huddle together for warmth until spring. One would think that this would translate to a special time for merriment and comradery amongst the Magicat, but the truth of the matter was that drinking and partying was practically required for any gathering that was at least 3 Magicats or more, regardless of the time of year.

Now though, there was only one Magicat in the small apartment she owned in downtown Eternos, and she was lounging lazily on her couch with a bottle of Targa rum held to her chest as she watched snow fall gracefully outside her window.

Today was a day for deep and complex introspection on important matters, she decided. She needed a new winter coat, but her part-time job could only pay for so much, what with the electric bill that came with the extra heating and all that. She should be using this time to find a gig or something, before her girlfriend realized the sorry state of her current jacket and insist on buying her a new one.

_***knock knock knock*** _

_Speak of the angel._ Catra thought with a smile as she stood up and headed for the door.

“Who is it?” she asked coyly. She knew very well who it was.

“Catra, it’s me,” a voice answered that sent a jolt of giddiness through the Magicats body… or maybe that was just the rum talking, who knew?

“Well sorry Me, but I’ve never heard of anyone named Catra living here before.”

“Catra, my hands are full. Please open the door.”

The cat chuckled and opened the door to see an all too familiar woman wearing a short brown wig complete with a long trench coat and sunglasses. She ushered the mysterious woman in before kissing her on the mouth and removing her wig, letting the long soft golden locks fall down the ladies' shoulders.

“Oh,” Catra exclaimed in mild amusement as she broke the kiss, “Hey Adora, didn’t see you there.”

Eternia's only princess stood there in shock before letting out a nervous laugh.

“Just who did you think you were kissing…?” she asked in confusion and mild discomfort.

_Oh, my beautiful idiot_. The cat woman thought as she laughed and looked down at what the other was holding.

“What’s all this?” She asked. Adora was carrying a bunch of bags, one of which looked like it was growing a small bush; the others didn’t look too heavy to carry but Catra still extended her arms to help carry them to the coffee table.

“Well,” The princess started, sitting down on the couch in front of the bags. “You know how my mom is always going on about her childhood growing up on Earth?”

Catra nodded as she sat on the couch beside Adora; yes, she had picked up on it the few times she has interacted with the queen, the two had actually bonded over their mutual love of strawberries which grew wildly on Earth.

“Every year she makes us celebrate this winter holiday that’s apparently really popular on Earth. It’s kind of fun actually, we put up lights and decorations and sing songs, and have a feast, and then the next day we take and give presents from all the people we care about.” Catra watched as the princess rambled on about the most important of Earth's winter holidays, or so she had been told. Queen Marlena had a tendency to ramble too, like mother like daughter she supposed.

“Anyway, I know it’s your first time spending a winter in Eternia, and I know we’ve only been dating for about 4 months,” the princess paused to gage the other's reaction which was unreadable as always. “But I was thinking we could maybe… celibrate the holiday together… if you want to!”

Adora was getting flustered again, which sometimes Catra was fine with since it showed that the perfectionist princess still had a few quirks that kept her from being completely perfect, but most of the time she just wished they could be comfortable with each other again like they use to be. She knew that that was something Adora often wished for as well, and the two of them have discussed it before, but they both knew that there was no undoing what has already been done.

Catra smiled and took her girlfriend's hand. “What did you have in mind?” she asked softly. Adoras face flushed at the contact before attempting to save face and reach for the bag with bush in it.

“Well, I was thinking we could start with a little holiday tradition…” she pulled out a small fake pine tree with silver and golden specs on the branches and a package of lights and ornaments from one of the other bags. “…and go from there.”

“You want to decorate a Christmas tree?”

“Yeah! Wait, how do you know what a Christmas tree is?”

Catra laughed again, “Really Adora? How do I not know what a Christmas tree is? Also, I spent a year living on Earth, remember?”

Oh… oh yeah. “Sure I do. You had that crappy office job right?”

“Yep.” Catra reached over Adora and grabbed the rum bottle she had been sipping on. she got up to put it away in the kitchen. “Second worst year of my life. You want some of this?” she gestured to the rum bottle.

Adora shook her head and frowned a bit “Uhh… Have you been drinking during the day?” she asked.

“I just started when you came in,” The cat replied and sat back down on the couch, resting her head on the others lap, half in an attempt to relax the blondes' concerns about her habits. “Sorry, I wasn’t really planning on leaving the house today…” She looked up at the princess and raised a paw to play with the other's hair, “…or of having such cute company over.” 

Adora snorted and leaned over Catra, letting her companions grin widen further as she did. “Okay, Mrs. Femme Fatale!” She pulled her girlfriend into her lap, her smile softening slightly as she looked the other in the eye. “I just worry about you, you know?”

“I know,” the cat replied as the princess pecked her lips “I’ll let you know if there’s something to worry about.”

“You better.” Said Adora, half-joking and half-serious.

With a bell-like giggle, Catra moved off the other's lap and focused on the project in front of them.

“So, how do we do this?”

“You never put up a tree on Earth?”

“Nah, I didn’t really “get” Christmas back then.” _Plus,_ she thought to herself, _I didn’t exactly have anyone to share it with._

Adora stood from the couch and picked up the mini tree “Well, I guess the first thing would be to find out where you want to put it.”

The princess walked over to the window cill and placed the false plant down to look over the city. “How about here?” She asked.

Catra walked over towards her girlfriend and analyzed the position of the tree next to the window. “Yeah, that looks good.”

“Really?” The princess interjected. “What about the counter?”

“It looks fine where it is Adora.”

“Right,” the blonde sighed. “Guess we start decorating then.”

“Guess so,” Catra replied, sitting down beside the window as Adora brought over the rest of the bags.

“Are you sure you don’t want to help me finish off that rum?” The princess chuckled amused by the question, as she took her place near Catra.

“Maybe later, like after hours later.”

“Oh? I like the sound of that.” the cat smiled as she placed the first ornament on the plastic tree

Things were never the same after the war so many years ago. They both knew there was no going back to the way things use to be, no undoing the past failures and mistakes that haunted them to this day, but that was fine. These past few months they had built something better, stronger, and they were still building it. This beautiful thing between them now, somehow at least to Adora this feeling was all but amplified by the snowfall outside, the happiness filling the streets of Eternos, and the warmth of Catras' fur as it grazed her fingertips with each ornament passed between them. She knew she couldn’t trade this feeling for anything else in the world, and she hoped she would never have to …again. 


End file.
